


One Night Offer

by Aisu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu/pseuds/Aisu
Summary: A birthday gift for JudgeCoffee.Soldier 76 has been travelling for a long time, following after Reaper, full of purpose - but when Gabriel comes to him first, maybe his purpose can be put aside for just one night.Smut, with light edges of angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudgeCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeCoffee/gifts).



> Warning for slightly unhealthy BDSM and sex practices.
> 
> To the giftee - Happy Birthday, and thank you for everything. <3

The motel bed was practically nothing but springs and patchy fabric. It was hard to lay on it, but the only other option was the floor, and his back hurt enough already. Bed it was, then.

At least he had a room tonight. He liked towns like this, where they took his money without bothering with questions. Made things easier.

Not quite able to sleep yet, he stared up at the darkness, thinking through his plans. There were rumors, around here - missing people, someone in a black coat on the streets. And, after asking around, he had a good idea of why. There was a farm some thirty miles out, run by a quiet woman with a scar across her face. A good woman, they all said. Shares her food, kind to children.

He doesn’t know her name. He’s come across enough stories like this that he doesn’t need to. Farms, cafes, bookstores - quiet places, run by people with odd scars and with guns always closer to reach than they’ll admit. Retirement projects. A chance at the quiet life.

Not for the first time, he thinks about it. Golden fields, blue sky, nothing but him and the crops and the quiet certainty of honest work. Peace, maybe.

But he knows what he’ll find at the farm he's headed to tomorrow, if he waits too long. He knows damn well what his job is.

With a little groan, he rolls onto his side, not getting any more comfort. Another sleepless night, then. Not his first.

He goes tense as he feels the hand on his side.

It’s--cold. Colder than a hand should be, even through gloves. He shudders despite himself, trying to turn to look. All he can catch is a glimpse of something pale in the dark before the grip tightens.

“This is how it’s going to work,” a voice says - a familiar voice. Too familiar. “Fight, and I’m gone. Ask stupid questions, and I’m gone. Disobey, and I’m gone. Do you understand?”

“Gabriel?” Jack breathes in the dark. His gun’s on the wrong side, facing his back, and he curses himself for the mistake. He could be dead.

Gabriel’s fingers tighten more, metal claws cutting a little into Jack’s shirt - but cold metal strokes Jack’s cheek, gentle, runs down to his neck, follows the line of the muscle there.

“Do you  _ understand _ ?”

And--God, it’s been too long, because Jack can feel the rush of heat almost immediately just from that tone, that touch. Part of him’s still waiting for the feeling of a shotgun against his skull, but he knows damn well what it used to mean when Gabriel touched him like that.

“Yes,” he breathes, and there’s a soft chuckle behind him.

The hands withdraw, and a moment later something’s wrapped around Jack’s face from behind. He feels cool leather resting against his skin, the already-dark room blocked out from sight. He almost wants to say something,  _ don’t really need that nowadays _ , but even with--with this, whatever this is, he’s not giving away anything that could be a future weakness. This still feels too fragile, too easy to break.

It feels so  _ right _ .

When the blindfold is in place, he’s rolled onto his back, Gabriel pulling his arms up towards the headboards. He complies, of course, even when he feels the belt pulled in tight to hold his arms in place.

He checks, briefly. Feels the slight slack that would let him get loose, if he had to and was determined enough. Just like the old days.

He still isn’t ready to relax.

“Good to know my lessons stuck,” Gabriel says above him. Jack feels a cold hand slide over his shirt, and he gasps when Gabriel caresses a nipple carefully with the flat side of a claw. “Still no piercings?”

“At my age, I think it’s a bit late,” Jack answers, not able to hold back a smirk.

“You’d be surprised.” The hand slides back down, slow, teasing his chest. Jack pushes into the touches, not able to stop himself. “As eager as ever, despite your age.”

“Mmh.” Jack arches his back a little. “Takes the right circumstances.”

“Funny what you think of as the right circumstances, Jack.” The hand pauses just above the waistband of Jack’s pants. “Is this what it takes, now?”

Jack pauses at that, for a long time. He’s at risk for his life, he knows. Too helpless to fight back in time.It would only take Gabriel a moment to get out a shotgun, to take the shot.

It should deter him. Somehow, it’s doing the opposite.

“I think it takes you,” he says at last.

A long pause from Gabriel - and then the thin mattress creaks as he straddles Jack, legs pressing against Jack’s hips, hands on his chest. “Damn idiot.”

“Damn right,” Jack agrees, grinding up just a little to try to get closer.

There’s another moment of nothing but soft sounds from above - rustling, a click - and then Gabriel’s chest is against his, and there are lips on Jack’s. They’re as cold as the rest of Gabriel, but Jack doesn’t care at all, just kissing back, hard, pushing into it as intensely as he can.

They’re pushing against each other, now, and even through his pants there’s a rush of sensation when he rocks up against Gabriel. The kiss seems endless, even though when Gabriel nips at Jack’s lips it’s with strangely sharp teeth, a familiar coppery taste starting to fill Jack’s mouth. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care, not now, now with Gabriel on top of him and his world reduced to the sensation of Gabriel starting to grind against him in turn and the sound of Gabriel’s -- breath? -- and the feeling of Gabriel’s claws sinking into his shoulder. A life reduced to Gabriel, and he wants nothing else.

Gabriel pulls away just a little, and Jack can’t stop himself from making a small noise of disappointment.

“Impatient as always,” Gabriel mutters, reaching between them to work Jack’s pants down. “Should I gag you too?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time you shut me up that way,” Jack says, his voice a little breathy. He feels almost giddy.

“Hah.” Gabriel manages to get Jack’s pants off, shifting down the bed with the creak of springs. There’s another pause, then, and Jack strains his ears, listening to the sounds. Imagining Gabriel unbuttoning himself, getting his cock out, stroking it once or twice--

“Right,” Gabriel breathes, and Jack swears that he nearly comes just from that.

Gabriel moves to pin him down again, fingers (bare, now) pressing against his lips. He doesn’t need to be told what to do - he leans forward as best he can, taking them into his mouth, tracing his tongue over them. He feels Gabriel shiver, and allows himself a little pride at a job well done before the fingers withdraw.

He feels one press against his ass, cold, and he braces himself.

The cold isn’t as bad as he’d feared, inside. Most of what he feels is just Gabriel - familiar Gabriel, the particular way he hooks his finger to test and just grazes Jack’s prostate. He moans just a little, Gabriel chuckling as the second finger pushes in after the first.

It’s hard to keep from bucking his hips as Gabriel works, but he knows that Gabriel likes to make sure he lasts, so he stays as still as he can. Finally, finally, the fingers withdraw, Gabriel lifting his legs up to wrap around his waist as he presses against Jack.

“Ready?” he breathes, and all Jack can manage is a nod.

It hurts a little, the lubrication inadequate even with his enhanced body, and the cold is intense and bracing - but he hasn’t been filled like this in so long, and he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it. He can’t keep himself from rocking against Gabriel this time, the two of them setting a rhythm. Each thrust Gabriel draws out almost too far then pushes back in, hard, and Jack bucks to meet the thrust each time.

“G-God, Gabriel--” he chokes out, pulling against his bonds almost unintentionally. He just needs more. More touch, more Gabriel, more everything.

Gabriel says nothing, but Jack feels cold lips against his neck - and then a bite, just hard enough to draw blood. He cries out, the pain bringing with it a shock of pleasure. He knows that the bite will leave a mark. He’s glad, at that moment.

  
One hand moves to stroke Jack’s cock, tracing almost lazily along its length as Gabriel moves, while the other grips Jack’s shoulder. Gabriel keeps kissing at the mark he left, tracing teeth against it without biting again, keeping the sensation raw. It’s overwhelming. It’s perfect.

It doesn’t take long before he feels himself start to build, rocking faster. His motions are less coordinated, his breathing ragged. There’s a pressure in him, slowly building, and he doesn’t know if he can--

“Come for me,” Gabriel says, and Jack cries out as climax hits him hard.

He feels a new wave of cold inside him as Gabriel grunts, both of them riding out their orgasm as long as they can. Finally it’s over and Gabriel pulls out and away, leaving Jack panting on the bed.

“That was…” he says, but he isn’t sure how to go on. Afterglow and the building realization of what he’s done are conflicting in his head.

“One time thing, Jack.” There’s shuffling and clicks - Gabriel redressing, presumably. “Don’t expect it again.”

“Gabriel,” Jack says, and he hates the way his voice shakes. “You don’t… It doesn’t have to be…” He wouldn’t say this, in daylight. He knows what sides they’re on. He knows what his job is. “We could give this up. Find a farm somewhere, or… anything you want. We could quit. This isn’t our war any more.” A pause. “Aren’t you tired?”

There’s silence, then. For a moment, Jack wonders if Gabriel’s just left him like this, bound to the bed and blindfolded.

“More tired than you could imagine, Jack,” Gabriel says at last.

“Then…” But Jack can think of nothing more to say. He knows, already, how any attempt to plead would end.

They don’t speak as Gabriel unbuckles the belt around Jack’s wrist, freeing his hands. He reaches for the blindfold, pushes it up off his eyes almost as quickly as he can.

The room is dark. There are no footsteps, no other sign of life - just a sound that could just be a passing wind, then nothing.

The window closes itself with a clatter.

Jack stares off into the dark for a long few seconds, then stretches out on his side again, closing his eyes. He has to rest, as much as he can. Has to push aside the still-lingering sting from the bite on his neck, the dull ache of his arms. Has to forget about tonight.

Tomorrow, he has a job to do.


End file.
